


You Like That?

by dandelionfairies



Series: HanFic Bingo 2018 [20]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/pseuds/dandelionfairies
Summary: Taylor learned in an instant he liked it.





	You Like That?

**Author's Note:**

> Hanfic Bingo Fic: Spanking

Taylor has never been big on any of the weird kinky things during sex.  He never understood the need to tie someone up and fuck them. Sure, he liked the rough sex from time to time.  It wasn’t until he’d been mouthing off to Zac when he realized there was one semi-kinky thing he enjoyed. 

 

_ “Come on, Zac,” Taylor mutters, resting his hands on his chest as he continues to rock his hips.  “I’m doing on the damn work here.” _

 

_ Zac glares up at Taylor.  With his right hand, he grips Taylor’s hip tightly.  With his left, he slaps Taylor’s ass lightly. He smiles when Taylor stops moving.  “Oh,” Zac says softly. “You like that?” _

 

_ Taylor shakes his head.  “Zac…” It turns into a gasp when Zac brings his hand down on his ass once again, this time a little harder. _

 

_ “Nothing to say now?  Should I continue to spank you?  You seem to enjoy it. Your cock twitching against me tells me just how much.” _

 

_ Taylor licks his lips, moaning when Zac spanks him once again.  “Fuck.” He drops his head forward, unable to believe that he’s actually enjoying this.  “Do it again, Zac.” _

 

_ “I think I can do that.” _

 

Taylor jumps a little when he feels a hand on his shoulder.  He turns to see Zac stand there. “Fuck, you scared me.”

 

“Obviously,” Zac says with a laugh.  “I’ve been calling your name since I walked through the door.  You okay?” Zac moves to lean against the edge of Taylor’s desk.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”  Taylor runs a hand through his hair as he lets his gaze fall to where Zac’s hands are resting on his thighs.  He licks his lips, pictures them against his own skin. It’s more than just the touches that he’s picturing. 

 

“Tay, what the hell is going on?  You’re staring…” Zac stops when Taylor stands up quickly.  “Should I be worried?”

 

Taylor shakes his head when he moves to stand in front of Zac.  “No.” He wraps his fingers loosely around Zac’s wrists, pulling his hands away from his thighs.  He takes a step closer, pressing himself against the younger man. 

 

“Taylor…”

 

Taylor leans close to whisper in Zac’s ear.  “Spank me.”


End file.
